The Saw Game
by TheEmoMimeLord
Summary: The Return of the Saw Game! Sorry for the LONG delay. Xiaolin Showdown characters, Xiaolin and Heylin, are forced to compete in a sick reality show for 1 million dollars. You decide who wins! Rules on first page!
1. Deadly Introductions

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or the references from Solitary, Mad Mad House, and the movie, Saw.

Would you like to play a game?

Hello victims, welcome to the Saw Game, the sickest reality show in reality TV.

On this show, we test the contestants in any way we think is suitable. These tests are designed to push them to their human limits. Oh yes, there will be blood. How much blood are you willing to shed for one million dollars?

We will torture the victims slowly. And worse, they can't leave the game.

But you, the disturbed audience will decide who will win. Think carefully and remember, follow your heart.

------------------------------------------------

**Jigsaw Killer (host):**

**? (unknown)**

**Trial:**

**? (unknown)**

**Contestants:**

**Raimundo Pedrosa**

**Kimiko Tohomiko**

**Omi **

**Clay Bailey**

**Jack Spicer**

**Chase Young**

**Katnappe**

**Vlad **

**Tubbimura**

**Trinity (a.k.a. the idiotic Mary Sue contestant)**

**Elimination: On this show, there are however no eliminations.**

**Reasons for no eliminations:**

**It is obvious Chase, Rai, and Jack will be the last ones standing.**

**Fans will get offended.**

**There are a lot more Rai and Jack fans.**

**Trials: However, you will decide who will win the trials. Whoever has won the most trials at the end of this game, will win one million dollars. If this story goes on, there are going to be A LOT of trials. The score will not be revealed until the end.**

**When you decide, you must review and give a reason.**

**Why give reasons:**

**People will vote for that character because they favor them more.**

**Idiot one-minded fangirls/boys.**

**When you vote, think it through on who would actually win. I don't want an answer like this:**

**OMG OMG OMG! Rai should win cause he ish teh HAWT1! Plus, all teh otha charas sux so ther!111!**

**If there is a tie in votes, I will decide myself choosing the most logical answer as the winner.**

**I have taken my favorite character out of the game so no one thinks I favor a character more than another.**

**Let the game begin.**

**---------------------------------**

The contestants woke up in an old public bathroom. All of them were shackled by one of their feet.

"Where are we?" Rai woke up, rubbing his head. Beside him were Clay, Omi, and Kimiko. On the other side, were the Heylins.

"What are they doing here!" screamed Omi.

"I'd ask you the same thing, baldie," said Jack, struggling to get the shackle off. He slipped, hitting his head on a sink.

Chase Young sat calmly as Jack struggled with the shackles.

A small TV set clicked on at the corner of the room. A grim white face appeared. It was similar to the one on Saw. Its head turned slowly.

"_Would you like to play a game?"_

"No, can I go now!" whined Jack.

"_Hello contestants, welcome to the Saw Game. You will be competing against each other and yourself for one million dollars. There are no eliminations. However, that means you can't leave. How much blood are you willing to shed for one million dollars? We are soon to test that. But for now, we're giving you time to get to know each other. _

The imaged flashed off.

"So we're on a reality show!" asked Kimiko.

"Afraid so," said Clay.

"One million dollars?" Katnappe thought closely to herself. She figured with her skills, it would be easy to outwit a couple of morons. But what about Kimiko, her female enemy? It shouldn't be that hard.

"This is stupid," mumbled Chase. Even though Jack was panicking beside him in a fetal position, he stood very calm.

Tubbimura was mumbling some typical accented English. Probably complaining about being hungry or similar to that.

"In my country, we did not have this reality show," said Vlad.

Rai was already bored to death. He looked around the room. Immediately, he thought he was in heaven. A beautiful girl lay next to him, unawake. She had long fair blonde hair. Her outfit was unbelievably revealing. She fluttered her eyes open.

Everyone seemed to take notice of this because she was so beautiful. Her eyes were big and strangely purple. She was about as old as Kimiko, but she looked a lot more mature. The boys started sweating a lot.

"lks where am i" she asked.

Rai was first to make his move. "You're on reality TV. By the way, I'm Rai."

She flicked her blond hair, which was starting to annoy Kimiko and Katnappe. "hiya1! i am lks new on this sho an meh name ish Trinity Unity Hilary Natalie Destiny Mystery Gracie Mallory Tammy Daisy Posey Patty Melody Harmony Serenity Molly Kelly Mindy Cindy Amy Jamie Brittany Tiffany Hailey Mary Bonnie Abby Carly Darcy Elli Dramaqueen. but u can call meh Trinity"

"So, can you tell us more about yourself?" asked Rai.

"lks, i am handicapped an stuff…my left toe got cut of wen a helicopter landed on meh foot when i was 5"

"You're wearing sandals," said Kimiko. "We can clearly see your left toe is there."

The Mary Sue paused for a moment. "in that case, i lk am paralyzed by the waist down"

"You are standing," said Kimiko.

The girl got aggravated a little. "hey lks i have a reson to b stupid" She pointed to her hair.

"Oh, so you're a racist," said Kimiko.

"Hi, I'm Jack," he immediately went for her before Raimundo could open his mouth. "I'm an evil genius."

"Uh-huh, yeah sure," said Katnappe.

"o did i mention i am a famous french teen singer every1 ware i live lufs meh" she said.

"Why don't you have an accent?" asked Kimiko.

"cause i am lks so perfect an stuff" she flicked her wild blond hair.

"Okay, you can shut up now," said Katnappe.

"don b jelous cause i am way bttr dan u" She waved her away. "nobodi in france lufs u lks they do mi i sware french ppl r so stupid theyll fall 4 anything"

"Not all of them," said Kimiko.

"yes the french r lks so retated" she said giggling.

"Yeah, I agree," said Rai.

"i also have teh pwr of life an deth"

"Prove it," said Kimiko.

"i dont wanna cause it mite kill sum1 i have 2 keep it unda control i also have teh power of telekinesis, wiccan magic voodoo magic an mime magic"

"Okay, if the others are dangerous, try to imagine a box around me with mime powers," said Kimiko.

"i am lks paralyzed from teh waist down so sry i cant do that," she said.

"Okay, I thought she made it clear that you're standing," said Katnappe.

"Well, I guess she can stand, too," said Jack. "Right?"

"In my country, women did not wear the skimpy clothing," said Vlad.

"an wat is so wrong with meh skimpy clothing" she asked.

"You look like a prostitute," said Kimiko.

"I find the skimpy clothes highly amusing," said Omi.

"Back in Texas, we knew how to treat a woman," said Clay.

"Byack in Taxas, way knew how toe trate a womane," said Rai, copying him.

"lol ur funny111111111" said Trinity.

"I am losing my concentration," said Chase, meditating. "What is that constant grumbling noise?"

Tubbimura was sitting next to him.

Rai, Katnappe, Kimiko, Jack, Vlad, and Trinity were still arguing. Chase said something surprising just then.

"Hey."

Everyone stopped and turned their attention to him.

"How about we all just calm down, and have a nice tall glass of STFU!

-------------------------------------------------

**After show comments:**

**Rai: I was bucking heads with Jack. Well, I was winning, though.**

**Jack: Rai didn't stand a chance against me. Jack Spicer, evil boy genius and next world ruler!**

**Kimiko: I want to rip that plastic _beep_'s head off. Everyone should clearly see she's faking it. It's all a repeat from when we met Dyris.**

**Omi: I do not get the concept of this reality show. **

**Clay: Rai and Jack were like two hostile roosters fighting over a hen. I was trying not to get involved.**

**Tubbimura: I was starving during the show.**

**Katnappe: Me and Kimiko were against the super girl. We sort of created an alliance where we were planning to take down Trinity. And the plan is coming into action.**

**Vlad: In Russia, we did not have reality of TV or even TV. America is strange.**

**Chase Young: I sort of lost my mind on that show. Imagine being surrounded by nine idiots arguing at each other. I just snapped when I felt it was right.**

**Trinity: (pretends to cry) i dont kno y every1 is lks so mad at mi i am who i am an i dont kno y they hate meh if they dont lks meh then thats fine i am not fake i really am teh dragon of life an deth an if they r jelous then they are just a bunch of ltl biatches i think kimiko and katnape r just jelous of meh and thats y they hate meh I didnt do anything rong an they act lk i am their enemi i am not on the show for the moni i am there to show the people of france that they have sum1 they can b proud of i am entirely not fake how can they even think that (at this point, Trial has shut off the camera because she is talking too much).**

**Jigsaw Killer: And that's the first episode. The first challenge will be on the next chapter! **


	2. Trial 1: X Marks the Spot

Disclaimer: I do not own any references from Solitary or any musician/band/song that is mentioned.

Welcome back, audience. It seems that the subjects' first day here did not go well. I think we gave them enough time to know each other. Now we are going to put them through their first test.

(Camera zooms in)

---------------------------

The TV clicked on to the menacing white face again. The contestants twitched in being startled.

"_Hello contestants, I hope you had an enjoyable time together. But for now, Trial has issued you to your first test. You are leaving this area permanently so we advise you to take all your possessions."_

The shackles came off automatically as a small door opened behind Jack. Jack screamed like a girl as he fell backwards.

"Well, I guess we have to do what this guy says," said Rai. Jack followed the others. Tubbinura got stuck in the door so the others had to help pull him in. The door slammed shut when they all got in.

"What is this place?" asked Clay. The room was as large as an auditorium with an assortment of huge devices and that stuck out of the floor. Almost everything was painted black. Monitors covered the wall.

All the screens flashed to the grisly face and the lights shut off.

"_**Trial** has issued your first test. He thinks humans do not take enough time to look at things. You may hear sounds, but humans do not look into things closely. You listen, although you never look at the person talking."_

"_This test will test you on your ties to fantasy and reality. Everything, but the monitors on the wall is painted black. Even the handle on the secret door is painted black. You are to simply just look for the small door somewhere in this room. If you care to look, there are X's painted with glowing paint on the wall. Each of these X's has small arrows next to them that will point you towards the door. However, only the X's with circles drawn in the middle are the correct ones. During this test, we will fill the room with loud and disturbing noises and you are not allowed to talk to anyone else. You must ignore distractions and find your way out. The first person to come out of the secret door wins. Remember, X marks the spot."_

"_The trial will start…now."_

Hundreds of identical X's filled the room, each with a small arrow beside it.

Omi bumped into a pole that was painted black to obviously confuse them.

At first it was bad, wandering in the dark. But then, it got worse. All the screens suddenly flicked on, all with different images. A flurry of loud noises exploded into the room, immediately making everyone cover their ears.

Among these were a woman screaming, firecrackers, gunshots, ambulance sirens, fingernails against a chalkboard, a helicopter, speeding cars, crickets, buzzing, the squeaking of a microphone, Avenged Sevenfold's "Bat Country", Avenged Sevenfold's "The Beast and the Harlot", Fall Out Boy's "Dance, Dance", The Strokes's "Juicebox", Panic! At the Disco's "I Write Sins, Not Tragedies", Green Day's "Holiday", Green Day's "American Idiot, Green Day's "Jesus of Suburbia", AFI's "Miss Murder", Flyleaf's "I'm so sick", Eminem's "Without Me", Eminem's "My Band", Beastie Boy's "Check it out", Franz Ferdinand's "Take Me Out", Gorillaz's "Dare", Gorillaz's "Feel Good Inc", Gorillaz's "Clint Eastwood", etc.

All of them were covering their ears, looking for the X's. Images of random things and music videos lined the monitors.

It was like everywhere you turned, everything was moving.

"This is annoying," thought Chase. "I must find a way to outsmart these idiots."

At this point, the music was starting to disorient them. None of them have found there way out yet. They developed bruises from running into objects that were purposely sticking out of the ground.

"These noises are so loud I'm actually starting to spell my dialogue correctly," thought Trinity, covering her fragile ears.

Kimiko made a gesture to Katnappe. Gestures are clearly classified as "not talking". Their plan was coming to its first action. Kimiko and Katnappe pulled some black poles from the floor and started beating the crap out of Trinity.

"As long as the lights are off, they won't know who we are," thought Katnappe.

"lks omg! im lks bing attcked" said Trinity out loud. "rai jack save meh"

--------------------------------------

In a weird control room somewhere…

Jigsaw Killer (JK) looked at the monitor. Clearly, the cameras have been lensed with night vision so they could see what they were doing. "This is rich."

Trinity was bent over as Kimiko and Katnappe beat the crap out of her with conveniently placed poles. Rai and Jack heroically jumped into the scene.

"I wonder what Trial thinks of this," said JK. A message flashed on one of the monitors.

Let them fight. I would like to see how this ends.

"As you wish," said JK.

--------------------------------------

Rai was trying to get Kimiko in a headlock as Katnappe was chasing Jack with a pole.

"mi heros" said Trinity.

Suddenly, the loud noises stopped. The monitors, one by one, shut off. The lights, however, did not go off.

"omg i won" said Trinity.

The disturbed laugh from Saw echoed throughout the room. A shadow of the alleged puppet used in Saw's shadow echoed off the monitors.

Trinity started screaming her head off. The puppet flashed on the screen. It was riding a creaky tricycle. It disappeared in the shadows.

Rai, Jack, Kimiko, and Katnappe froze in their fight. Trinity was still panicking. One by one, all the sprinklers in the ceiling went off, making it hard to see. Jack slipped and hit the floor.

The floor was literally a big puddle.

"Man, I hate wet socks," thought Clay.

The laugh flashed as an extremely disturbing tape came on. The images were of a clown, a drill cutting through meat, a foreign soldier with a bandana across his face, graffiti, some scenes from The Ring tape, a man laughing, a dead pig, bugs, a girl crying, a plane crashing, a man with a gas mask, and other things found weirdly disturbing. The sounds once again clicked on. Now they had to find thesecret doorthrough the sound, the disturbing images, and the rain.

The TV again clicked on with the same face. Its head turned towards them.

**JK: Hurry up, contestants! The glowing paint will soon wash off completely!**

**(Trial has just now submitted a computer message to the audience.) **

**Time for voting. Submit your votes on whom you think can pass this trial first. In case you forgot the rules for voting, read below.**

**-When you vote, give the person's name and a reason for it.**

**-Don't give a retarded reason like: OMG jack is gonna win cause he ish mui smexy!11**

**-If there is a tie in votes,I will decide who will win based on the answer so be careful when giving a reason.**

**Vote.**


	3. The Mansion

**You the audience have decided who will win today's trial.**

**FreeSpritedAngelGirl: No, sorry. Yay, reality TV!**

While the others were distracted, Chase went into action. Not only was the rain washing the glow paint off but it was also washing the black paint off.

Chase had somehow tuned out the sounds and objects around him, only focusing off the X's. Instead of running through, he walked through. He stopped at each X, reading the circle. The huge puddle started to turn black from the room.

When the other contestants finally got to what he was doing, Chase was already bending down and climbing out the secret door.

By that time, the water was up to their knees and up to Omi's neck.

All the monitors, sprinklers, and noises stopped at once.

**JK: The winner of this trial is Chase Young. Proceed through the secret door.**

The contestants watched were Chase left. They crawled in one after another. Tubbimura went last just in case he got stuck. They expected to be back in that bathroom, but instead, they stood on the marble floor of a huge mansion. They were blotted in black spots and smelled like water. It was similar to covering yourself in oil with a brush.

"Eww," Kimiko squeezed water out of her left pigtail. Her outfit was completely ruined. A gross puddle of black splashed on the floor.

"omg omg omg y r u making such a big deal ova a puddel mi outfit is runed 2!" screamed Trinity.

The boys were probably having a field day because they were all soaked, including the girls.

"omg omg omg all of u star at meh" said Trinity. She jumped up and down.

"Whore," muttered Kimiko to herself.

"Bitch," muttered Katnappe.

In the middle of a possible perversion, JK interrupted their session.

**JK: Glad to be free of your shackles? You can probably guess this is where you'll be staying. We're leaving it to you to set up and decide. But because this is a reality show, we're going to make it difficult for you. There are ten contestants. There are five rooms. Your next trial will not be until tomorrow. See you there.**

They spent some time wandering the mansion.

"Okay, we'll have to decide who will bunk with whom," said Kimiko.

"I'll bunk with Trinity," said Rai.

"Oh no you don't," Jack pushed Rai out of the way. "I'll bunk with Trinity."

"lks omg bois r fiting ova mi" she fluttered their eyes.

"Everyone knows you are acting fake," said Katnappe.

"as i sid u r way jelous" Trinity turned her back and giggled. "clay would you lks thro her out or sumthing"

"Sorry maam," said Clay. "I can't fight girls, no matter who they are."

"uh u r so lks a wuss" she walked towards Chase. "hey ur cute wanna bunk with me"

"No, anyone but you," he said.

"lks fine but wen this is ova u'll wish u had mi" she snapped. She literally snapped her fingers twenty times. Chase was not paying attention.

------------------------------------------------------

**JK: Trial they are starting to fight. What are we supposed to do?**

A message flashed itself to the monitor.

**I have an idea.**

-----------------------------------------------------

The announcement squeaked to get everyone's attention.

**JK: We have changed some things due to your constant fighting. Rai and Jack, you guys will bunk together. Meet at the garden at 12:00am to review your previous trial.**

When they heard this, you could see a mixture of anger, hostility, and confusion in their expression.

The announcement stopped.

"At least that stopped their fighting," said Omi. "It was getting in the leg."

"Out of hand, Omi," said Kimiko.

"I guess I can survive bunking with you," said Rai, crossing his arms.

"Same way, pretty boy," said Jack.

"I guess me and Kimiko will bunk together, seeing we're girls," said Katnappe.

"I can live with that," said Kimiko. Yeah, they were common arch enemies to each other. But they have to work together if they are hoping to take down Trinity.

"hay lks how bout mi im a grl 2" whined Trinity.

"I guess you'll have to bunk with someone else," said Kimiko.

At the end, she ended up with Tubbimura.

"omg lks eww" she shrieked.

Clay was with Omi and Chase went with Vlad. They went up the stairs to the five rooms and set up their things.

"Don't tell me," said Rai. Though the room selections were chosen, there was only one bed in each room.

"I have to share a bed with—" Jack store at Rai for a moment.

You should've seen the way Trinity freaked out when she heard the news. "lks omg eewwww i have to shar a bed wid a fat ninja lks eww hes so fat lks eww lks eww lks eww lks eww lks eww" (Trial has moved to another scene due to her saying the same thing over and over.)

Chase didn't mind, he would just trick the Russian. Katnappe and Kimiko didn't mind much. Clay or Omi didn't take it too hard either. But Trinity, she probably would vomit a few times and drop dead. Sadly, she didn't.

Rai had a smart idea. He took a giant white poster board and scribbled something with a thick black crayon. He raised it to the camera.

**WHO MADE THE BUNKING DECISIONS?**

**--------------------------------**

**JK: …**

A message flashed onto the screen.

**Go ahead.**

--------------------------------

**JK: Trial has decided that you and Jack fight too much so he has decided the decision of pairing you with Jack.**

Rai scribbled a quick message on the back of the poster.

**WHO IS TRIAL?**

This time, JK did not answer him.

Rai threw the poster on the floor and proceeded to stomp on it.


	4. Giant Cheerio

**JK: Our contestant's first time in the mansion was not pleasant. I see Rai is not satisfied with the answers I give him. But for now, we will continue.**

Katnappe and Kimiko met in the garden. It was a black night with a few stars and a half moon.

"Operation Take Down Trinity is going purr-fectly. What should we do next?" whispered Katnappe.

Kimiko ignored her cat pun. "Let her dig her own grave. The others are soon to catch on. But what should we do about Rai and Jack?"

"Just let them kill each other," said Katnappe.

"Right," said Kimiko.

They didn't think they could be heard. But JK and the hidden Trial were listening to their conversation. But they weren't going to interfere.

"omg lks that fat thing ish sleeping on mi bed" said Trinity. Tubbimura was snoring away. "lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg lks omg

**JK: Thanks to the comment of a respected reviewer, we are now forcing Trinity to sleep on the floor.**

"hoo teh **beep **decides these things" screamed Trinity.

Tubbimura was still snoring away on the bed.

Trinity spent twenty minutes pacing her room, tearing things apart and yelling repeatedly, "mi kill u mi kill u mi kill u mi kill u mi kill u mi kill u mi kill u mi kill u—"

(Once again, Trial had to change the scene due to her repetition of idiocy.)

"Hey, are we allowed to saw the bed in half!" screamed Rai to the ceiling.

**JK: No…**

"**Beep**," said Rai, kicking the wall. He got on his knees in front of the camera and screamed dramatically, "People like Yoai! Why do people like Yoai! **WHY!**"

**JK: It makes good reality TV.**

"Shut up," said Rai.

Vlad store at Chase. "So if Vlad sleep on couch, Vlad win?"

"Of course," said Chase. He was straightening his bed. In the next room, Clay and Omi were having a conversation.

"This is crazier than being spiked with a cactus," said Clay.

"I wish to know how the others are doing," said Omi, practicing Tai Chi stances. "But for now, we should stay patient."

The dinner bell rang as the guests came out to go to dinner.

"Finally," said Clay.

As soon as the dinner bell rang, Tubbimura ran out and jumped off the stair, leaving a giant hole in the marble. Trinity was stuck to the flaps of fat on his back. "lks omg help eww"

Jack couldn't stop watching Rai as he ate. Rai didn't give in either.

"Okay, here's the plan," said Kimiko. "You go over and spike Trinity's food with laxatives."

Katnappe put her hands to her hips, "Uh, and why do **I **have to do it?"

"Because you're the one with the catlike moves", said Kimiko.

Katnappe snatched the pills. "Fine."

She carefully placed them in a glazed donut. She went over to Trinity.

She was straightening out her hair and it was a mess. It was from ripping up her room and getting herself off Tubbimura's back. "uh lks wat do u want"

"I just want to say sorry for earlier. Here, this is a giant Cheerio," said Katnappe.

"OMG OMG OMG how ded it git that big!" she snatched it out of her hands and started eating it.

"What did you do?" asked Kimiko.

"I told her it was a giant Cheerio," said Katnappe.

"And she believed it!" asked Kimiko. "Blondes really are dumb."

"Hey," said Katnappe.

And they all sat down to eat. Jack and Rai were trying to eat more than the other.

"Have they ever heard of closing their mouths?" said Kimiko.

"What is this?" Vlad was poking at various foods with a fork, seeing if it was alive.

The clock struck twelve and they all met in the garden for trial review. The Saw puppet sat in a chair. It had wires running off it. Its mouth moved when JK talked. It was in the patio, where ten chairs sat.

**JK: Welcome guests. Sit down for trial discussion. You will be welcome to go back and eat dinner after this discussion.**

"So what's the deal?" asked Rai, sitting down. "Are we gonna do this for every trial?"

**JK: Not every.**

"omg that pupets talking" said Trinity, pointing.

**JK: I would like you all to discuss about each other or about the trial.**

"y didn't i win" asked Trinity. "AN Y TEH **BEEP **DID U MAKE MEH SLEPE ON TEH FLOR"

**JK: Because… Chase completed it first and you talked while doing it, so you automatically lost. And plus, you're a n00b.**

"omg mi kill u" screamed Trinity.

"I could've won," said Omi. "I just let Chase win."

"Yeah right," said Rai. "Who is this Trial anyway?"

**JK: We're not ready to reveal that yet. This is what Trial had to say.**

Clay was holding Trinity back from destroying the puppet.

**JK: The previous test was to see if you could channel out all the distractions and find your way out before it was too late. However, some of your WERE the distractions. Kimiko and Katnappe, Trial says you were not focused on winning the Trial but instead beating up Trinity. Which he said, was "enjoying to watch". I expect the audience liked it too. Rai and Jack, you were too busy defending Trinity and fighting each other. And finally, Trinity…**

**Trial has watched you the most. He says you need to control your temper.**

"lks I DO NOT HAVE A TMPR U STOOPID NOOB" she screamed.

**JK: He also said you talk too much. Trial had to already shut the camera off three times because of your never ending talking. **

**He also did not like your escapade on how "the French are retarded". This is something he wants me to say directly to you. Quote: Trinity, do us all a favor and go shoot yourself. Au revoir, biatch.**

The puppet went dead as its head limped.

"WAT" screamed Trinity. "i am going to kic trials ass"

A reoccurring pain shot through her. She bent down and held her stomach. "ooh i thnk im dying now"

The puppet went back alive.

**JK: Oh, Trial says he saw what you did before dinner. Good luck!**

It went dead again.

Kimiko and Katnappe smiled.

Trinity ignored this and went back to dinner to make one more dramatic announcement.

She banged a spoon on her glass, getting everyone's attention, especially Rai and Jack's.

"i hv an anonsemint 2 mk."

Everyone's eyes went up from their food, including Tubbimura.

"i hv thot bout wat trial has sid an i desided that i will tak a ode of silence 4 teh next 24 ours." She did this totally fake serious face.

Normally, Katnappe and Kimiko would be mad. But now, she can't moan from the pain of the laxatives. Kimiko rubbed her hands together in anticipation. Katnappe had an abnormally catty smile on her face. Once again, Trinity put down her fork to hold her stomach. It was like a reoccurring pain. One minute she's fine and the next, she is down to her knees.

"This should be a fun night," thought Kim.

Then, they were all dismissed to bed. Trinity was too much in pain to worry about sleeping on the floor. Instead, she went straight to the bathroom. Tubbimura jumped onto the bed and started snoring immediately. Rai was asleep in the next room. Suddenly, he heard a familiar, but unpleasant noise.

**Poot**

It was just one, but then it continued until it got louder. "WTF!"

He stomped out the room, followed by the other guests. Jack came out with slippers that had his head on them. He rubbed his eyes. "What!"

Katnappe came out in a fuzzy cat suit. "You actually sleep with the make up still on?"

"What the **beep** is that noise, man?" he banged on the door with the side of his fist, the other guests behind him.

"Tubbimura, quit taking a crap in the toilet! People need to sleep!"

Tubbimura came out and rubbed his eyes. "Is it morning already?"

"Wait, you weren't in the bathroom?" asked Rai.

"No, I was asleep," said Tubbimura, in his Japanese accent.

"Then who's—"

They could hear Trinity's girly scream. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee**poot**oooooooooooooooooooh**poot**aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Already, she had broken her ode of silence and also the peace of the mansion.


	5. Trial 2: Comfort Test

**JK: Trinity is up against a hurricane. And Trial thinks she cannot win. But now, we are to test them on the next trial. Stay tuned audience.**

Trinity was weak from the laxatives. By the time she fell asleep, it was mid-morning.

"Hey, Trinity the next trial is starting. Wake up!" Jack shook her.

"Wat!"

"It's already ten o' clock in the morning," said Clay.

"omg omg omg omg omg omg omg i dont hav time 2 luk fabulus!" she rushed around the room picking up various make up items and an assortment of skimpy clothes. By the time JK called for the trial, she rushed out the door without her shoes. Her hair was messed up and tangled.

**JK: Trial has issued your next test. Everyone meet at the well.**

They walked out onto the garden and down the cobblestone path. At the end was a stone well.

"Okay, what now!" screamed Rai to the sky.

**JK: Climb down the well.**

The walls were wet as if it was drenched in water. However, there was a ladder sticking out.

"Eww im not going dwn thar," whined Trinity. Worse, she didn't have her shoes. "Hey gys"

She looked up and the last one was already climbing down. She looked down the well and it was a long way. Her hand shook as she stood on and climbed down. The ladder was drenched, too.

When they all got down there. It was simply a room made of stone with a candle sitting in it. A door was in front of them. Speakers were somehow built in the ceiling.

**JK: Hello victims. Welcome to your next trial. The previous trial left you filthy but this one is going to be worse. Much worse. I hope you're not anthrophobic. Proceed through the next door.**

Vlad lifted the door and they entered a small glass box. Outside the box was hundreds and thousands of insects and spiders.

"Eww," said Kimiko.

Jack screamed like a girl.

Upon those bugs were hissing cockroaches, exotic spiders, and other insects that gave a disturbing noise.

The team store at all the bugs. There was a door on the other side.

**JK: Don't worry, none of these are poisonous. Trial has trained himself not to scream or even make a noise when he feels uncomfortable or in pain. He wants to test if you can do that. To win this trial, you must simply walk to the door on the other side. However, we did not make the path straight. All of it consists of sharp curves. To win, you must walk through and go to the other side. You cannot stop. If you scream, you have to start over until you finish. In a few moments, we will raise the glass walls surrounding you, making you vulnerable to thousands of crawling insects. We can't guarantee you won't stay clean after this trial.**

"omg i forgot mi shoes" thought Trinity. Now she has to walk through the bugs barefooted.

**JK: The trial will start…now…**

The glass walls rose up, and thousands of huge insects were already swarming towards them.

Kimiko could feel them crunch under her shoe when she walked through. The others were not fond of it either. Trinity could grotesquely feel the bugs crawling all over her. They were on her neck, her face, and all over. Worse, she could feel guts squishing between her toes.

Rai was swatting them away as huge cicadas just keep coming. They were all covered in bug parts. Jack could feel that a cicada lodged itself inside his shirt. Trinity kept screaming, which sent her to the start.

The worst site was that bugs were still moving after being squished. Kimiko tried not to look. Her outfit was stained a faint yellow, green, white, and red. The bugs were up to their calves, crawling around.

**(Trial has submitted a message.)**

**Time for voting. Who can overcome their insecurities to win this trial? You the audience, will decide.**

**-Post the person's name and a reason.**

**-Don't post something retarded like: Chase ish so hot and he pwns all of them so STFU!**

**------------------------------------**

**Comments about their time in the mansion:**

**Raimundo (Rai): I was freaked out when Tubbimura came out that door. I can't believe Trinity can-- Well, the first night with Jack wasn't that good, I tell ya. **

**Jack: What about sleeping with my make up? What's with Katnappe, she's more annoying than usual. And what happened to Trinity? I'm sleeping and some person is taking a loud crap next to our room!**

**Kimiko: It was rich when Trinity was in the bathroom and Rai started bitching about it. The plan me and Katnappe created worked. However, that doesn't mean I'm going easy on her on the next trial.**

**Clay: I tell ya. Rai was as angry as a charging bull. That is, until he saw Tubbimura walk out that door.**

**Omi: What happened was loose.**

**In the background, you could hear Rai yell, "Was tight! Was tight!"**

**Whatever. This has been a very exhilarating experience.**

**Tubbimura: I was asleep and suddenly, my arch enemy Rai was yelling something related to crap. He looked shocked when I came out the doorway.**

**Katnappe: What's with Jack and his make-up? Oh, and Trinity? Operation Take Down Trinity is getting into view. She actually fell for that "giant cheerio" gag. What a loser!**

**Vlad: Dragon boy tell me if I sleep on floor, I win. However, I no win. Reality TV is so confusing.**

**Chase Young: It was easy to trick the Russian guy. Winning the first trial wasn't a surprise though. (Stares out screen.)**

**Trinity: omg omg omg how did kat get a cheerio 2 gro that big y do u all hate me so much u all shut up i so pwn all ur ocs ur all so stoopid an u jelous ass bitches shud die and burn in hell wat is rong with teh way i speke u all r just 2 boring cause off meh awsum talking skillz i can rite bttr fanfic than u n00bs so sht teh hill up dont b jelous cause ur ocs will nevr b as popular as meh all ur ocs bow down 2 me and i am lks way mor prety than all of them combined and ur all just losers cmon i know u want 2 b me stop lying an amit it hahahahahahaha look at all thos loser n00bs hoo dont talk lks meh r not cool i hope ur ocs burn in hell and u do 2 and**

**(This time, Trial is pretty much tired of turning the camera off when she talks too much. Instead, he ran in covered by a shadow with a pipe and beat the crap out of her.)**

**Trinity: Hoo r u**

**Trial: … (Whack, whack, whack, whack)**

**Trinity: Anser meh**

**Trial: …**

**Trinity: Wat did u mene bi "au revoir biatch" hey i am talking 2 u stop that**

**JK: Who is Trial?**

Oh, and vote.


	6. Surprise Trip

**The Unknown Alias: Trial is someone from the show. (looks side to side suspiciously.) However, I do play a part in this fic. (coughJKcough)**

**JK: Thanks to you, the viewers, you have decided who will win this trial.**

Trinity was covered in twitching mushy bug parts. She couldn't even get off START on account that she kept screaming.

The team was trudging through the bug puddle that reached four inches off the ground. The bugs piled up to Omi's upper waist. The wall was covered in cicadas. (If you haven't seen one, they look like huge flies.)

Rai could feel two or three bugs attacking his head.

Kimiko's expressions were changing constantly with each step. She could feel bug skin scraping against the skin on her leg.

Chase focused on the entrance and the entrance only. Again, he walked through, ignoring the bugs. As if it were only five minutes, Chase opened the door and again, won.

**JK: The winner of the trial is again, Chase Young. Proceed through the door. Yes, you are welcome to scream while doing it.**

Clay had to go back and carry Trinity to the entrance. Where did they end up? They were in a walk in closet.

"There was a small door here?" asked Rai.

Trinity seemed traumatized having to walk through the bugs bare footed.

Tubbimura had a bundle of live bugs stuck to his back.

Katnappe looked like she was going to puke when she saw it.

"Eww, it's all over my clothes," said Kimiko. She could see a few legs and three wings in the bangs of her hair. Jack ran out screaming.

"I have an idea." Omi started concentrating as the marks on his head started lighting up. "Tornado Strike!"

The whole closet was filled with swirling water.

Katnappe's eyes couldn't be any bigger. "Mew."

The water splashed down on them, draining out the bug parts.

"Gee thanks," said Rai, squeezing water off his sleeve.

They opened the door and walked out mild mannerly. Katnappe was dazed and wobbling.

Rai screamed to the ceiling. "Hey, puppet dude, are we having one of these trial reviews again!"

**JK: No. I suggest you pack your possessions and get rest. You are going to be traveling tomorrow.**

"Where exactly?" asked Rai.

**JK: You'll find out tomorrow.**

The speaker went dead.

"i lks hope were going 2 disneyland" thought Trinity. Images of the "Small World" ride filled her mind.

"Did you get it?" asked Kimiko to Katnappe.

She held a giant green cicada up by its wings with the tip of her claws. "Got it. But what are we supposed to do with it anyway?"

The duo made their way to her room. "Quick, put it in her shoe."

Katnappe lodged it into the tip of her stiletto heel hot pink boots. "Now what?"

"Just wait, I guess," said Kimiko. They rushed out of her room before Tubbimura came around the corner.

-------------------------------------------------

"omg omg omg what should I pack" thought Trinity. "i will pac sum of mi fabulus clothes wich is so bttr dan urs i will pack my fabulus tooth brsh wich is bttr dan urs i will pack mi fabulus cell phone wich is bttr dan urs i will pack my—

"Hey, you know what! STFU!" Tubbimura said that to her face.

"u cant tell mi that omg u sid that 2 mi i cant beleve u sid that 2 MI i cannot b insulted i am god u r da most stoopid insinsetive pursen i hv eva met i cant believe—

A little trap door came out of the ceiling and a colorful pill dropped out and bounced on the carpet.

"oh luk candi" she popped it in her mouth and went unconscious.

A random runescape n00b got into the scene. "Lol".

-------------------------------------------------

"Where do you think we're going?" asked Rai.

"Like I care," said Jack. He was shoving trench coats inside his suitcase.

Rai looked at Jack to see if he was going to turn around. Quickly, he packed Ninja Fred into his suitcase. Ninja Fred was a teddy bear he slept with. It was hard hiding it from Jack, considering they slept in the same bed.

-------------------------------------------------

"What in the world are you packing?" Chase peered over to Vlad's traveling sack.

"Things from Russia," said Vlad. Chase couldn't believe that Vlad still believed the lie he told him.

Chase continued packing some back up armor with some random weapons of destruction.

-------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe I lost yet another trial," said Omi, packing up.

"Cheer up partner. It ain't no big deal," said Clay. "Plus, you should have a lot more chances."

"Perhaps you are right," said Omi. He was determined to win. But the question was could he actually win? This was yet to be determined.

-----------------------------------------------

None of them knew where they were going or how long they would be gone. But despite this, all of them were ready. Except for Trinity, of course.

**JK: This will be our contestant's first time leaving the house. The place they will be going may be familiar to some of you. But that won't be until tomorrow.**


	7. A Dedication

**Rosesmax: The songs featured in Chap two are just songs I thought were really loud. XD I also like all of them. Milk. Yeah.**

The Saw Game theme song played, until it flashed off.

You: WTF!

Trinity came onto the screen. "hi yall trial aint her 2 stop mi so dont cownt on it lets tak a momint 2 tlk bout mi"

She pointed to herself. "this is a hole chap deadecatid 2 mi"

"if u dont no alredy mi nm ish Trinity Unity Hilary Natalie Destiny Mystery Gracie Mallory Tammy Daisy Posey Patty Melody Harmony Serenity Molly Kelly Mindy Cindy Amy Jamie Brittany Tiffany Hailey Mary Bonnie Abby Carly Darcy Elli Dramaqueen. im gonna spin dis hole frickin chap talking bout mi"

(Sad music comes on)

"i wuz an orphan till i grew up an den 4 no reson i became a french singer an every1 luved meh cuz i rock an ur preppy ass ocs suck so yeah an wen i wuz five a hilicoptor landed on mi toe so i hv no left toe does ani1 wanna ask mi stuff yeah"

**JK: I didn't know they gave breast implants to fourteen year olds.**

Trinity's eyes popped out of her head. "omg omg omg omg how ded u git har shut up thes r all natral"

She jumped up and down and two skin-colored rubber caps fell out of her shirt.

**JK: How did you get the camera?**

"Dats none of ur bisness an plus trial isnt here where is trial i wanna kic his smart ass face y teh **beep **ish he so meeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan to meh i didnt do anything an he just—just—

Trinity pretended to cry. "omg omg omg trial ur such a jerk an now the audience is gonna hat u right cmon some1 defend meh cause i is perfuct and u gys suck so haha lol I wonder y isnt trial her"

**JK: He feels disgusted towards you since your speech about the French.**

"if u all think i is racist den u r all racists aganst mary sues cmon u no u and ur ocs r just jelous of meh smexiness an all ur ocs are just wannabes of mi an they r also stalkers lol ya i no dae wanna b mi dont li"

**JK: Do you know Trial dislikes you the most then all the other contestants?**

"oh so if i say americans r stoopid hell get mad 2 tell trial he can **beep **off if he dont lk me dats fine hell end up lking meh latr and i pwn all the charas of xiaolin showdown so hahahahahlol all da grls are jelous cause rai and jack luv meh more dan them so hah"

**JK: You're not even a real character.**

"stfu!n00blolollolllollolollo11111!1115840584i am mr rele than all da charas put 2gether"

"as i sid i am also a french singer so here is mi hit song "blah blah blah iamnotamarysueandirockandupreppybitchessucksohahahahahahlolololol111" Trinity singing was honestly god awful.

**If you are a Mary Sue, sing along:**

**Blah blah blah,**

**I am not a Mary Sue,**

**And I rock.**

**And you preppy bitches suck,**

**So hahahahahahlololololol111**

**Chorus: **

**Cause she is likes the perfect,**

**And your Mary Sues suck,**

**And they can burn,**

**Cause she wants them to,**

**Because…**

**Blah blah blah,**

**I am not a Mary Sue,**

**And I rock.**

**And you preppy bitches suck,**

**So hahahahahalolololol111**

**I am like better than you,**

**And your Mary Sues,**

**So bow down to me,**

**Your perfect queen,**

**Because…**

**Blah blah blah,**

**I am not a Mary Sue,**

**And I rock.**

**And you preppy bitches suck,**

**So hahahahahalolololol111**

**So this is an end,**

**You suck,**

**I rock,**

**Deal with it,**

**Because…**

**Blah blah blah,**

**I am not a Mary Sue,**

**And I rock.**

**And you preppy bitches suck,**

**So hahahahahalolololol111**

After she finished, the room stood silent. The shocked audience store at her.

"u ppl have no taste at all" she yelled, dropping her microphone. It shattered on impact.

**JK: I have just received a message from Trial. He says: That was the biggest piece of crap I've ever heard. What the hell was that?**

"uh da audince dos not unda stand wat this fic ish bout," said Trinity. " ish all bout me Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"

She got carried off camera by two security guards. She struggled. "u gys let me go an stuf omg im gonna feel ichy till ur sorry the ppl of france will now hate u ppl the audince shud die u ppl r retarded hey wat r u doing ahh!

**JK: Sorry about that people. Erk! **


	8. Their Trip to Disneyland

**JK: The contestants finally get to leave the house. However, this "vacation" is the location for their next test. Let's see how they're doing.**

The contestants met outside the house for a limo to pick them up and drive them to the airport.

"What shoes is Trinity wearing?" asked Kimiko to Katnappe.

"Not the ones that I put the cicada in," said Katnappe.

"I guess we'll just have to wait," said Kimiko, disappointed.

The limo came and picked them all up.

**JK: Tubbimura, we have ordered a special ride for you.**

So they had to leave him until they meet at the airport. As soon as Vlad crawled in and shut the car door, the chauffeur drove off. A small screen was in front of them, hanging from the roof of the car. The JK puppet came on.

**JK: Hello contestants, you might be wondering where we are going for our surprise trip.**

"omg were going 2 disneyland" exclaimed Trinity. She was wearing a mouse band on her hair.

**JK: No. You Trinity, should be familiar with this place. This place might be familiar to most of you. You may have been here. You probably have never been there before. The place you are going to is one of the most romantic places in the world. You are taking your trip to Paris, France.**

When they heard that, Kimiko and Katnappe screamed. But for Trinity, she was not pleased.

"nooooooooooooooo i hats the french ppls" screamed Trinity.

**JK: Too bad. We will give you alone time while you are there to enjoy yourself. However, Paris is the destination for your next trial. Au revoir!**

The screen flashed off. Trinity was again in a wild fuss, tearing everything apart.

"France huh," said Rai. "I think that's the place where we got the Fist of Tebigong."

"Yeah, it was in episode 2," said Jack.

"That was memorable," said Clay. The black eye had healed by now.

"Okay, stop with the memories. They're making me sick," said Rai. In the background, Chase was trying to keep Trinity from clawing him up with her perfectly manicured nails.

Vlad was not used to riding in cars, so he was carsick all the way there.

"I'm bored," said Kimiko. "Who wants to watch a movie?"

Everyone gladly excepted, except for Trinity who was acting like a mad little kid.

"I vote we watch Sci Fi," said Jack.

"Action," said Rai.

"Horror," muttered Chase.

"Romance," said Kimiko.

"Westerns," said Clay.

"Kung Fu," said Omi.

"Nothing," said Vlad, still sick and laying his head down.

"How about you, Trinity?" asked Rai.

She was still acting like a grumpy child. "I hate France."

"Do you guys ever shut up?" asked Katnappe, filing her claws. "Besides, we're here."

There were men and women outside dressed in army suits and carrying guns. They were guards. The team walked into a crowded airport with their luggage.

**JK: We have already ordered your air tickets. Proceed to the waiting area.**

They didn't have to go past the scanner due to negotiations. Omi was amazed with the airport. He rode on Dojo most of the time. But the loud noises and people astounded him. They found the waiting section and sat down. Tubbimura was already there surprisingly.

"Dude, how does he get here so fast?" asked Rai to Clay. An advertisement flashed on TV.

**I'm a stupid girl,**

**In a dumbass world,**

**I'm likes so plastic,**

**It's not fantastic,**

**You can burn my hair,**

**Or kill me anywhere,**

**Imagination,**

**Life is retardation.**

**Burn in hell,**

**(Insert girly scream here.)**

**Burn in hell,**

**(Insert actual scream here.)**

**(A doll that looked a lot like Trinity came onto the screen.)**

**Devil Barbie, all sets sold separately. Get yours today.**

Chase went into a nearby airport shop and bought one. He opened it and started poking toothpicks into it.

"omg dat thing luks a lot lks mi" she screamed. Tubbimura saw her on the cover of a Maxim magazine.

"Is this you on the cover?" he asked.

"No, that's me doing your fat momma," she said.

"In that case, here, have a piece of candy," said Tubbimura, holding colorful pills in his hand.

"omg luks candi" she popped all of it in her mouth and went unconscious. The plane was ready and they were boarding. Tubbimura had to carry Trinity there. Omi was jumping up and down from anticipation.

"Calm down Omi. It's only an airplane," said Kimiko. They walked onto the airplane and took their seats. They were first class tickets. And thank god they were. If they sat where everyone else was, they'd probably get kicked off. Omi was jiggling up and down from excitement.

"omg im alive" said Trinity. "omg luks candi"

You can probably guess what happened. The plane took off as Omi was about to implode.

Rai was looking at a package of peanuts. It had a label. Warning: May Contain Nuts.

"WTF!" Finding nothing else to do, he started flicking them at Jack.

"He turned on his Heli-bot to make them bounce off. Throughout the plane ride was like taking along ten different children with no parental supervision. A peanut hit Kimiko's head. Her head swelled three times its size, anime style. Vlad was now airsick.

Despite this, the plane managed to land in Paris safely. As they got off, there was a bunch of French being spoken.

"If you are so liked here, why aren't they chasing after you," asked Kimiko.

"Bcuz i am in mi secrit form i reley wrk 4 secrit agents" she tore off the skimpy clothing and under it was a white suit. That surely got everyone's attention. The whole place went silent. Luckily, she was gunned down by the guards for "being a danger".

And finally, they were in Paris.


	9. Trial 3: Paris Catacombs

There were a lot of snooty people walking the streets.

"We haven't been here since episode two," said Clay. French background music started playing.

"Whelp, I'm going to get a cappuccino," said Jack, tying the third-arm sash around his waist. _"This time, I hope to NOT meet a magical mime and get hit in the stomach with a golf ball."_

He peeked around the little carousal to make sure that Le Mime was not there. Luckily, he wasn't. But there was someone sitting at the table. It appeared to be a woman. A shadow covered her face. He pulled up a chair beside her.

"Hey, who the heck are you?" he asked. "This is MY evil drinking table."

"You should already know." her voice was kind of scratchy. Her fingers were long and bony, with long nails. She held a cup of coffee. "Aren't you a little bit young to be drinking coffee?"

"Someone like you?" asked Jack. He softly sipped his cappuccino. "No way."

"Really," her face moved towards him. "Don't you remember me, Jack!"

He screamed like a girl and spilled the cappuccino over. It got on his pants as he jumped up and started slapping it off. "Ahh, hot!"

"Stop acting like an idiot, Jack."

"Wuya, I haven't seen your ancient butt in ages," said Jack. "What are you doing in Paris anyway?"

"The usual evil plots. You know, trying to find a new idiot to control," she said.

"Well, you should know. I was very lonely without you," said Jack, starting to sniff and hiccup.

"Get over it Jack. We're over," she said in a cliché tone.

"Whatever, I can rule the world on my own," said Jack.

"Suit yourself," said Wuya. She waved her hands and disappeared. Jack was now alone, with stained pants and an empty cup of coffee. Man was he bored. At least Wuya was there to bug him about, "Stop abusing the Shen Gon Wu and get me more!"

He kind of missed the part where Le Mime was doing annoying antics over his shoulder. And now, it was all gone. No ghostly hag yelling at him. No mime annoying him. And now, he had stained pants. And now, he was alone.

"I need a hug," he said outside the screen.

Jack walked out your monitor and started giving hugs to the audience in touching music.

"Okay, all of you get off me!" he yelled. Still he was bored without Wuya or that stupid mime there.

"Someone free me from my boredom!" he screamed.

**JK: Jack report to the edge of the lake for your next trial. Everyone is waiting for you.**

"Yeah whatever," he got up and activated his heli-bot. Even though he sounded mad, he was actually happy. He flew down to the others as they stood outside a big tunnel right under Paris.

**JK: Trial has issued your next test. Oh, and nice pants, Jack.**

"Shut up."

**JK: This trial will test your sense of navigation. Do you see this huge tunnel beside you? This is known as one of the most haunted places in the world, the Paris Catacombs. There was one time where the France cemeteries got so crowded, that they had to dump the remnants of the dead here. There is rumored to be strange arrows drawn on the walls and arrows shaped by bones on the floor. Trial has been through here and has shaped out a path for you. The objective is to just simply find your way out. We will give each of you a flashlight. However, spend too long in there, and you will be left in the dark. Remember, follow your heart. **

**The trial starts now.**

The speaker creaked as it flashed off.

"What did he mean by follow your heart?" asked Rai.

"Beats me," said Clay. He flicked on his flashlight and started into the tunnel. There were bones everywhere.

"This place is kind of creepy," said Kimiko. Jack was breathing hardly, due to him being claustrophobic. Omi was determined to win this trial. They continued to trudge through the dead. The group came to a fork.

"Which one?"

They couldn't see what was at the end.

"This way," said Omi.

"How do you know?" asked Vlad.

"Remember, follow your heart," said Omi.

"This is probably what they meant," said Kimiko.

Katnappe was relying on her cat-like skills. There were rats and other noises. But there, weird noises were not to be trusted.

"_Come on Jack, get a hold of yourself. You have to prove the hag wrong." _Jack took one deep breath and walked forward calmly.

Old bones littered the floor and it smelled like dead carcass in there. Kimiko and Katnappe covered their mouths. Tubbimura relied off his ninja senses. He was also testing himself on how sharp his senses were.

Vlad was acting like what he called a "true man" in his country. To face it head on.

"omg eww thar ish lks ded ppl" screamed Trinity. "hay u ded ppl r losers lol"

She heard a soft moan from the walls which the others seemed to not notice.

"im goin 2 pul a brik from teh wall an luk thro cuz i never seenz the horror movies" she said. She tugged onto a wet gray brick and it came out with dust. As she looked through, there was a red aura.

"borin" she pushed the brick back in and continued with the others. But one problem, the others left her behind.

**Time to vote again. You should already know the rules. If you don't, read the bottom of this chapter.**

**-Give the person's name.**

**-Give a reason.**

**-Give a logical reason, not like, "omg omg i am rais begiist fanfirl an he shud win cuz yall scks1 !111**

**Vote. **


	10. Trinity and a Mime

**JK: We have counted your votes and now someone new.**

There were hearts drawn on the walls that they were supposed to follow. Chase was confident to win this one the third time in a row. But this time, it was going to be different.

"_Wait, you are an evil boy genius, Jack Spicer."_

"Who the heck are you?" asked Jack to himself. A tiny version of himself appeared on his shoulder.

"_I am your alter ego," said Jack to himself. "Come on, you should be able to outsmart these Xiaolin losers._

"Hey, you're right," said Jack. Without a thought, he pulled a chocolate pudding cup out of his coat pocket, and opened it. Just about when the path was getting narrower, he threw it behind him and ran.

"Jack, what are you doing!" yelled Rai.

Tubbimura sprang in front of all of them and grabbed the pudding cup. Just as Jack predicted, he got stuck in the narrowing path. Their only chance for winning now was to pull him out and start over. But by the time they do that, he would've already won. Jack activated his heli-bot and flew the rest of the way there. The others had to tug Tubbimura back to the outside entrance. As Jack followed the last heart, he opened a trapped door and went out to the light.

Some French people mumbled something like, "Where did he come from?"

The others had finally got Tubbimura out of the tunnel.

**JK: The winner of this Trial is Jack Spicer. Meet at the Eiffel Tower at midnight to discuss your trial.**

"Damn, I lost to Spicer," said Chase.

Jack flew the skies of Paris, kind of proud of his victory. He went back down to the café and this time, there was no Wuya.

But there was a reason for that.

An odd purple cloud floated in the skies. Who sat on it was no other than Wuya.

"Good job, Jack."

Kimiko was searching various designer stores all around the city. Rai and Clay hauled loads of bags on their backs.

"Do you think it was a good idea to go with Kimiko?" asked Clay, his arms shaking.

"No," said Rai. His arms were turning purple from the pressure.

Tubbimura was still eating after the trial. The nearby Frenchies store at him, thinking he's some kind of manifestation.

"I don't know what is the stranger, America or France," said Vlad. No matter where he went, things confused him.

Chase wanted to be alone after the loss. Sure, he survived other losses. But why did he have to lose against Spicer?

He stomped through the French countryside. Maybe the green fields would make him happy. But happy was not a frequent emotion he had. So he had to settle for being content.

As for Katnappe, she was out to snatch some rare French jewels. And as for dinner, it was not very appealing.

"This food is in a hit," said Omi, staring at snails. He poked one with a fork and it died.

"Out of whack," said Kimiko.

"Whatever," said Rai. "I am not eating this."

He turned green as he watched Clay ingest a snail, formally known as Es Cargo.

"What?" asked Clay.

Tubbimura was still hungry after his escapade. Jack was gloating about his victory.

"You think that's good? I snatched the rare Le Cher jewel today," said Katnappe. She snatched it off the table.

"You stole a snail?" asked Jack. "I'm starting to question your intellect."

"Snail? Wait, what happened to Le Cher?" she pawed around the table for the jewel. Tubbimura was sitting next to her. Everyone's heads slowly turned to Tubbimura.

"Oh crap."

"Uh, meow. I spent all afternoon trying to steal that," said Katnappe. "Now it's useless."

"I don't think you want it back," said Rai. "I wonder what will happen when the French starts to look for it."

"Hey wait, where's Trinity?" asked Jack.

_Meanwhile…_

"eww," she said. She was running like a complete idiot, stomping her hot pink boots. "omg omg omg wat teh **beep **ish in mi perfect perfectly perfecter dan urs boots"

You could hear distressed buzzing and crunching in one of her feet. You can probably guess what happened. She was screaming running down the stone road.

"eww eww eww eww eww eww dis ish lks so grose an stuf" she sat down at the same table where Jack drinks his coffee.

"dis ish lks so grose" said Trinity, pulling off her boot. There was a bundle of crap on her toes. She looked inside her boot and there were the squished remains of a giant green fly.

"lks EWW" she did not notice that Le Mime was behind her.

"I steped on a shoo nome" she whined. Le Mime was making disgusted faces behind her. He was leaning against an invisible wall, listening to her bitch the night away.

She turned around. "hay beet it frenchie i hats u ppl u ppl r lks so stoopid an shud di"

He just simply smiled.

"didnt u here mi i told u 2 beet it" she said. He just started to walk against the wind.

She was pissed. "dats it mime ur lks so did an stuf u shud no i am da dragon of life an deth u r going 2 b srry"

She started waving her hands in a suspended background. "uh lks hares mi signitre mov, mi kill u: deth"

Nothing seemed to happen because her non-existent powers seem to NOT EXIST.

He pretended to laugh at her.

"uh stop it ish not funi" she fumed.

**JK: Trinity, stop talking to that mime and meet at the Eiffel Tower for trial discussion. **

"all rite u grumpy" she fumed. She pointed at Le Mime. "ill b back"

He started copying her.

"grr" she bared her nails that she filed to be sharp as knives.

**JK: Trinity…**

"uh fine" she stomped off towards one of the most famous landmarks in the world. The others were already there in their chairs. And in front of the ten chairs was the familiar Saw puppet.

**JK: Discuss your trial to each other.**

"Jack cheated," said Rai.

"No, I just simply used my brain," said Jack.

"Finally," said Katnappe.

"Hey shut up, Ashley," said Jack.

She showed her claws. "It's Katnappe."

"Whatever, I won the trial anyway, so hah," Jack stuck out his tongue.

"The pudding cup was good though," said Tubbimura. Chase was silent throughout the conversation. He still couldn't believe he lost the trial, and worse, he lost to Spicer.

"hay ppls i saw sumthing wird" said Trinity.

**JK: What exactly?**

"wel i is insulted teh dumb frenchies lks i du everyday an i herd the wall mone" she said casually.

**JK: That must be the spirits of the dead. Do you want to know what is so special about the ghosts that haunt the catacombs?**

"wat" asked Trinity, mad that the puppet interrupted.

**JK: They have red eyes.**

At that point, Trinity turned white. She remembered when she pulled out the brick from the wall and looked through. But in truth, it was the eye of the dead that was staring right back at her.

"What's wrong with Trinity?" asked Rai. She dramatically fainted in her chair.

**JK: Ha-ha, I was kidding, that was only our camera.**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**JK: Chase is not adapting well to loss. And as for Trinity, she's completely oblivious. Their trip to Paris was filled with ups and downs, but this is only one of many to come.**


	11. Trial 4: Random Trial

**JK: Welcome back audience. Last time, Jack won the trial and they were sent back to the mansion. Now, let's see how the contestants are doing.**

Kimiko and Katnappe met back at the garden. The camera taped their conversation.

"I guess the plan worked," whispered Kimiko. "Too bad we weren't around to see it."

"What's our next order of business?" asked Katnappe.

"We'll just have to see what Trinity is going to do," said Kimiko.

"Right."

The two walked into the mansion. Meanwhile, Trinity was on her hot pink over-decorated laptop.

"Hi Trinity," Rai floated into the scene. "Whatcha doing?"

"im lks mking mi nw webbie its ihatstehfrench dot com" she squealed.

"Do you need any new members?" asked Rai.

"lks sure" said Trinity. On her screen, she was currently writing a site article:

**hi yalls mi nm ish Trinity Unity Hilary Natalie Destiny Mystery Gracie Mallory Tammy Daisy Posey Patty Melody Harmony Serenity Molly Kelly Mindy Cindy Amy Jamie Brittany Tiffany Hailey Mary Bonnie Abby Carly Darcy Elli Dramaqueen. but u can call meh Trinity im teh presie of teh new ihatfrance club. **

**french ppls r lks so stoopid lol i went 2 france against mi will an ran in2 a stoopid mime mimes are lks so stoopid i hope thay suffakate inside ther own invisible boxslol but aniway french ppls r lks so annoing an arogant i shud no i am famus thar so all yall losers gather up and joyn meh club cuz i ish the perfect there are gys lined up in china wating 2 dat meh so hah.**

**Reasons Why You Should Hate the French:**

**-i lks am so bettr dan them**

**-thay act lks coccy ass biacheslol**

**-thay nevr seem 2 no ppl dont care**

**-theyre french**

**-thay r teh shopping capitul of da world dats not faaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrr!lol111**

**-day just suck**

**-day killed meh parents**

**-theyre soooooooooo mmmmmeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeee!1!**

**-theyre the reson y mimes exist**

**-theyre lks so retarded and stuff**

**-every war in da wurld wuz bcuz of dem**

**-day eat babys **

**-even mimes hat dem**

**-im lks allergic 2 dem**

**-they caused wurld dizastirs**

**-gigi da haylin plant ish french**

**-day cant spel rite**

**-day worship da god u hat**

**-day disagree on everyding u say**

**-day star at u and turn u 2 stonlol**

**Reasons Why You Should Hate Mimes:**

**-day just suck**

**-theyre french**

**-theyre all anorexic **

**-day jus pis mi off**

**-theyre french**

**-day luk gay**

**-day dont firkin talk**

**-day wont shut up wen day lern 2 talks**

**-day r empty human shels**

**-day r relly french agents out 2 kil us**

**-day r so hppy all da time**

**-da only exprshon day feel ish hppy **

**-day r french and its teh law to shoot demlol**

**-because**

**-oh, did i menshun day r french**

**Comments:**

**Anon:**

**You sick racist. You should burn in hell and stop making hate pages like this. How beeping old are you? Learn how to god-freaking spell, retard! **

**P.S. You're an idiot racist. You must suck at life.**

Rai wasn't moved by the page he read over her shoulder. "Can I join?"

"of cors" said Trinity. She moved aside and let Rai join.

Katnappe and Kimiko watched from behind the corner.

"I have a plan," said Kimiko. "We should join it and spam her whole website."

"Purrfect," said Katnappe, blasting one of her cat puns.

Kimiko got out her PDA and registered. After that, she passed it to Katnappe.

"Oh no you don't," said Jack, pushing Rai out of the way and startling the girls. "I'll be the first to join Trinity's website."

"I was here first," said Rai.

"Too bad," said Jack.

The little alter ego appeared. "Yeah, too bad."

"Oh yeah, here's my alter ego," said Rai.

A tiny version of him appeared on his shoulder. "I'm going to kick your butt, Jack Spicer alter ego!"

"Not unless I kick yours first," said Jack alter ego. They had a tiny fight on the table. Rai and Jack were rooting for their alter egos.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" asked Clay.

"I'm just trying to make my alter ego kick Jack's!" screamed Rai.

"America make no sense. Why little people fight on table?" asked Vlad.

"omg omg omg 2 ppl already join mi webbie" yelled Trinity.

Rai and Jack's small forms disappeared.

"What!"

"I wanted to be first to join," whined Jack.

"Who are they anyway?" asked Rai.

"2 chiks of cors not as kewl ash meh" said Trinity, flipping her blond hair.

Rai and Jack rotted as the speaker came on.

**JK: Trial has suddenly issued a random test. The first to throw Trinity in the fountain in the front wins.**

"Okay what!" asked Rai.

**JK: We have filled the fountain with an assortment of sharp objects. The first person to throw Trinity into the fountain wins. You heard me. **

"Seriously, you're joking right?" asked Kimiko.

**JK: Go outside and look at the fountain.**

The team headed out as the fountain wasn't filled with water but with nails, thumbtacks, toothpicks, broken glass, needles, pins, small knives, and other hazardous objects.

Kimiko and Katnappe smiled viciously.

They all raced into the mansion. Trinity heard the announcement and started running for her life. She was already up the stairs by the time they got inside.

**JK: This is a free for all trial. That means you can vote for anyone and you don't have to give a reason. Erk, the randomness.**

**Mweheheh. Vote.**


	12. The Bloody Fountain

**A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated in a long, long, long, long, long, long, long, long, still long, time. **

**Soulful Zen: I've watched Saw, Saw II, and Saw III. However, this is just a reality show based off Saw. XD**

**JK: Your random votes were counted and now the results.**

Trinity tried to run but she tripped over her five inch heels. (Four inch isn't good enough for her!)

Rai and Jack stood frozen as they could only watch in happy horror. Katnappe lunged for Trinity. She let out a girly scream and locked herself inside the bathroom.

"Damn," said Katnappe. She got a cunning smirk on her face and felt the top of the door border.

"Just as I thought."

She grabbed the object and savored it. It was a door pick. Carefully, she stuck it into the door and turned it.

"omg how did u git in her" said Trinity.

Katnappe did not answer. Instead, she dragged Trinity by her anorexic sticks she calls legs and threw her into a heap of death. :D

"omg lks i is diing sumbodi sav meeeeeeeee12jrfoidfowsij" she screamed. Jack and Rai ran outside and pulled her frail body out. She was covered in bleeding cuts. Objects stood out of her skin.

"i dont hav much tim left6" she said, coughing up apple juice.

Rai or Jack could've made this a dramatic death scene, but instead, chose to fight over her.

"I'm going to hold her when she dies!" barked Rai.

"No, I am!" whined Jack.

"will 1 of u just hold mi whil i di her" barked Trinity. A puddle of apple juice was coming from every fatal cut.

The other contestants stood outside watching. Just not in horror.

"She's mine, man," said Rai, tugging on one of her arms.

"No, she's mine," said Jack, tugging on her other arms.

**JK: Stop.**

The two just continued fighting.

**JK: Come on. Stop.**

"It said stop!" screamed Kimiko.

They continued fighting.

**JK: Whatever. The winner of this trial is Katnappe. **

All the other contestants went in, letting Rai and Jack fight over her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Aftershow Comments:**

**Rai: Jack wasn't going to let go. So I had to make him the hard way.**

**Jack: Rai has to realize that Trinity is mine. (Pouts.)**

**Kimiko: I didn't win the trial. But it was fun seeing Trinity die.**

**Omi: I do not think it was right throwing Trinity into the fountain. No matter who people are, they do not deserve that. **

**Clay: Rai and Jack were at it, again. I would've helped but that would've destroyed the trial.**

**Tubbimura: My ninja speed should've won that trial easy. However, I was hungry.**

**Katnappe: It felt good throwing that bitch into the fountain. Especially after seeing Jack's expression.**

**Vlad: I no understand. Why they throw girl into fountain?**

**Chase Young: I let them win this time. Might as well give the rest of the contestants a chance before wiping them out.**

**Trinity: omg i is aliv u thot i diid but ha i did not haha u losrs **

_-What happened during Rai and Jack's death scene fight.-_

"omg i c angls" said Trinity. The two stopped fighting. Rai already looked like he was crying.

"What-what do they look like?"

"day luk lik-lik a runescape n00b" she choked, coughing up more apple juice.

Even though that didn't make sense, Jack spoke softly, "Don't leave me. I can't live without you."

"Neither can I," said Rai.

Trinity coughed up more apple juice. "u gys hav 2 but promis ull run meh site wuns i am gon"

"We will," whispered Jack. "We will."

As the last breath of Trinity escaped her lips, Rai got down on his knees and screamed towards the sky. "Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!"

A tear escaped from Jack's eyes and splashed onto Trinity's face.

------------------------------------------------------

Back in the control room.

"Okay. This is awkward," said JK.

A message popped onto screen.

**She isn't dead.**

JK nodded and watched intently.

**------------------------------------------------------**

As Jack's tear ran down her face, a light illuminated from her body. All the apple juice and random objects seemed to disappear. She majestically floated into the air. Suddenly, six angel wings exploded from her back. As Rai and Jack flew back in shock, her eyes fluttered open.

"lol becuz of ur luv i am aliv this is mi reel form my name is trinitique angelique monique celestique majestique veronique unique valerique harmonique destinique shantalique augustique amerillique sassorique katrinique aquamarinique tamique tamarique violeque draganique narutoique sakuraique sasukeique kakashique freeque Angelsky."

"Damn," said Kimiko and Katnappe, watching out the window.

Rai and Jack bowed down to her and her perfect-ness.

She landed onto the earth and her angel wings descended into her back.

"omg i didnt no i had dat powr it must b mi new powr lol"

"So you're really an angel?" asked Rai.

"yah"

The two assisted Trinity into the mansion. At this time, Katnappe and Kimiko clawed up everything in the room they were in.

**JK: Trinity, sadly, is not dead. What will be in store for our contestants? Trial will have to figure that out himself.**


End file.
